


The MI-5 Moustache Growing Competition

by paranoidangel



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's November - time for Movember at MI-5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The MI-5 Moustache Growing Competition

"What is this?" Harry asked, looking round at the rest of Section D as he exited the pods. "I go off for a week's annual leave and suddenly there's a 1970s fancy dress theme on the grid."

"It's Movember," Dimitri answered, amused.

That didn't tell Harry anything and he turned to Ruth for clarification.

"It's a portmanteau of 'mo' for moustache and November," she began, but at Harry's look cut her explanation short. "Men grow moustaches in November to raise money for men's health."

Calum put in, "There's a competition at Thames House to see who can grow the silliest moustache."

"You might just win it." Harry's expression never even changed.

Calum looked hurt; Dimitri and Tariq grinned. Their moustaches were coming on well, whereas Calum's was distinctly wispy.

"Much as I admire your dedication to your health, may I remind you that you're intelligence officers. You're not supposed to stand out."

"They won't," Erin put in. "I'll make sure they shave before going out into the field."

"Good," Harry said. "See that you do." He went into his office, Ruth following him with a tablet.

Dimitri looked hopefully over at Erin. "I've got money on this competition. I have to beat Tariq."

She suppressed a smile. There was something about a moustache on the men she worked with that just made them look a little ridiculous. "If you can prevent Harry from seeing it, you can keep it."

Dimitri turned to Tariq, who shrugged. Dimitri sighed, knowing when he was beaten. However, he had a backup plan and went over to Tariq's desk. "I'll go halves with you, if you doctor the photos," he said quietly.

Tariq didn't hesitate. "Deal." They shook hands.

And that's the story of how Section D won MI-5's Movember moustache growing competition. Harry was prouder than if they'd actually grown the moustaches.


End file.
